The present disclosure relates generally to power distribution systems, and more particularly, to transmitter/receiver antenna power systems.
Multi-phase power distribution systems are capable of delivering power to one or more various vehicle electronic sub-systems such as, for example, Transmit or Receive Integrated Microwave Module (T/RIMM) antenna arrays. These T/RIMM antenna arrays operate according to a direct current (DC) voltage supply. However, conventional T/RIMM antenna arrays are incapable of individually converting alternating current (AC) prime power into a DC voltage. Moreover, it is not uncommon for the T/RIMM antenna arrays to be located at extremely far distances away from the prime power source. For example, the prime power source may be located at the stern of a sea vessel, while the T/RIMM antenna arrays are located at the bow of the vessel. The distances between the stern and the bow can reach distances of over 500 feet (ft.), for example.
To facilitate the distribution of prime power across such large distances to convert AC voltage to DC voltage, conventional multi-phase AC power systems include one or more intermediate power distribution sub-systems. The intermediate power distribution sub-systems distribute power between the prime power source and a respective antenna array using a multitude of large bulky cables/buses sized to handle the high power. An intermediate power distribution sub-system typically includes, for example, various multiphase AC voltage transfer switches 116 and a power converter (e.g., AC-to-DC converter). The AC voltage transfer switches maintain power continuity while distributing the power through the power cables/buses. The AC-to-DC converter rectifies the prime power and outputs a stepped-down DC voltage to the antenna arrays. The multiple power cables/buses implemented to distribute the prime power between the prime power source and the loads, e.g., the T/RIMM antenna arrays, are implemented according to a fixed size to handle extremely high power ratings. The fixed ratings and implementation of the multi-phase power distribution system reduces the system's ability to adapt as antenna technology and T/R systems evolve over time.